


Slow Days

by firequakes



Category: IU (Musician), T-Ara
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Jiyeon feels a little lonely.





	Slow Days

**Author's Note:**

> "This house is so full of people it makes me sick. When I grow up and get married, I'm living alone." - _Home Alone_

-  
  
  
  


  
Weekends feel so bereft whenever Jieun is on tour, Jiyeon thinks.

It's almost been two months, and the fridge is covered with post cards ("Wish you were here!" "Today's performance was great!" "I met a great band today!") and news clippings ("IU sells out live house in Niigata!" "Singer IU spotted with band at airport!" "IU plays a marvelous set in Shanghai!") tacked on with colorful magnets that Jieun bought the last time she was away.

Jiyeon is just sitting by the kitchen counter, head heavy in her hand, staring at her colorful fridge. She glances at the calendar, tacked on the wall right next to the fridge: four more days until Jieun gets back.

It wasn't so bad the first few weeks; it's never that bad during the first two to three weeks. Jiyeon had gone out with friends, caught up with Sunyoung-unnie, and Eunjung-unnie. Two weeks ago they even met up with Jiwon and Jiae, and that was fun, staying out until 2 in the morning. It was nice because Jiyeon always feels like a little girl when she's with them—it makes her think that she's back in high school or middle school, and generally it just always feels nice.

And then there was that one Friday night when Soyeon took her out, after work, declaring there was no point in rushing the copy edit the boss needed, if the photographers couldn't even get their shit right. Jiyeon is pretty sue she got drunk that night, and both Soyeon-unnie and Jihyun-unnie had to make sure she got home properly.

The week before she had gone out with Sunyoung and her boyfriend, and she's pretty sure she spent the afternoon talking about how Jieun is doing on her tour. She's sure of this because she vividly remembers Sunyoung patting her head, and hugging her at the end of the day, whispering just for her ears, "I miss Jieunnie too, Jiyeon. Hold on just a bit more."

Jiyeon lets out a heavy sigh—she's really, really bored.

She remembers when she was a little girl, during the weekends, the house she grew up in could seem a little crowded, with both of her parents home, and her brother running around the house, and her sister just there,  _everywhere_. There were times she loved it, times when she'd be running around with her brother, and times when she'd barge in on her sister and her arts and crafts. Times when she'd even volunteer to help her mother out in the kitchen—more often than not just resulting in a mess, but Jiyeon loved doing it anyway.

But there were also times when she'd just like to retreat in her room, maybe sleep the weekends off, have some quiet, have some time to herself.

And then there were the times she'd sneak out, sneak off to Jieun's house where they'd have time to themselves, just giggling and gossiping and braiding each other's hairs. Sometimes Jieun would sing for her, because even when they were little girls, Jieun already had the voice of an angel. And sometimes, Jiyeon would kiss Jieun, because even as little girls, that had already been one of Jiyeon's favorite things to do.

Those are the times she misses the most right now.

 

 

Jiyeon is in the living room, painting her toenails (never mind that she just got them professionally done a little less than a week ago, she's  _bored_  and a little lonely after all) with some television show playing in the background, when she hears the front door open.

Her head perks up, and a smile quickly forms on her face.

"I'm home!" It's Jieun's familiar voice, ringing throughout their tiny apartment.

Jiyeon quickly stands up and rushes towards the entrance, practically letting out a squee when she sees Jieun to the shoes by the doow. She really  _is_  back a few days early.

"Honey!" Jieun cries out, teasing, in between a fit of melodious giggles. " _I'm home_."

Jiyeon practically tackles her out of happiness.

 

 

//


End file.
